1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular center pillar and a vehicle equipped with the vehicular center pillar.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an art for a vehicular pillar equipped with a reinforcing member. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 2002-331959 (JP-A-2002-331959) describes an art for a rear vehicle body structure of a vehicle equipped with a quarter pillar formed in a hollow closed cross-sectional shape and a pillar reinforcement provided in the quarter pillar.
In this case, there is still a room to study the possibility of enhancing the proof stress against loads input to the center pillar. For example, the concept of enhancing the proof stress against loads input to the center pillar from above the vehicle (e.g., from diagonally above the vehicle) has not so far been studied sufficiently.